Oh What a Day
by Night Wasp
Summary: A brush of the fingers- well, more of a tackle into the shelves leaves Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry at odds with each other. It starts off as a simple trip to the bookstore, but neither girl knows that an argument over a cd could lead to this. Faberry AU


Oh What a Day

Disclaimer: Neither of us own glee (if we did, I'd hope the continuity would be better)

Chapter 1

Quinn POV:

Quinn sighed, sinking into the chair at her vanity. Modeling was harder than you'd think, after all, and a long day of it was enough to have anyone dead on their feet and sore all over. Reaching for the makeup remover, she wiped off the [quite frankly obnoxious amount of] eye shadow and blusher, replacing it with her usual softer look before climbing out of her robe and into a soft cotton dress. As tired as she was, she would be meeting her friends Santana and Brittany later, something she couldn't miss. It wasn't as if college left them much time for going out together- Brittany was studying to become a professional dancer after repeating senior year, and Santana a lawyer.

Unfortunately, she wasn't due to leave for another half hour and she had promised her sister she would listen to the new Ingrid Michaelson album (her sister being a huge fan and rather pushy person), not realizing that her internet was down. Instead of going to the local coffee shop with her laptop, Quinn had to buy the cd at a store or risk seeing her ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend, which was worth the twenty minute walk through the snow.

*.*.*.*

Stepping through the Barnes and Noble's doors, she headed into the music section, sparing a glance at a book she didn't think she would have time to read. Quinn walked past the shelves of disc cases, scanning them for the album. Spotting it on the shelf in front of her, she dived for it, spying a small brunette about to grab it.

Rachel POV:

Rachel trudged through the New York streets, the sidewalk covered in snow. She pulled the scarf Kurt, her roommate, gave her for Christmas. It wasn't her particular style, but she had to admit that it _was _cute; plus, she needed something to make sure her throat stayed in tip-top condition.

She had just come from rehearsal (She was in the ensemble for the production of My Fair Lady), and they had just rehearsed one of the more strenuous numbers, and she needed a break. Sadly though, she was told her voice tended to be in the zone of extremities, and thus she was told to listen to _calmer _music.

_Calmer my ass, _she thought to herself as she pushed the doors of Barnes & Nobles open. _My taste in music is perfectly calm thank you very much._

She stumbled into the store, the heat a great relief to the bitter air of a New York winter. She went to the music section, noticing that the only other person there was a pretty blonde girl, who was eying the exact same cd that she was! She went over there as fast as she could and darted for the Ingrid Michaelson cd.

Quinn POV:

Grabbing the cd at the same time as the other girl, Quinn used her weight to pull them into the shelves. As her (already sore) ribs hit them, the air flew out of her lungs, her grip slipping slightly. Her opponent used the momentum to spin them around and flatten Quinn against the shelves before pulling the cd out of her grasp. Regaining her breath, she tackled the brunette, wrestling the case away and holding it aloft.

*.*.*.*

Rachel POV:

She growled as the blonde girl pushed her to the shelves. Rachel used all the momentum she could and twisted and elbowed her way to triumph. She grabbed the cd and held it high in the air with one arm while the other was currently being used to keep the blond against the shelves. They stood there gasping for breath, angrily glowering at one another. Suddenly the manager's voice rang through the store.

"You two! Out! Now!" said the short college kid as he grabbed the cd from Rachel's outstretched grasp and pulled the brunette off the other girl. "I don't want to see either of you two in my store again!" and with that, he pushed the two girls out and onto the busy, rush hour street.

*.*.*.*

Quinn POV:

"I was there first!" Quinn snapped, voice quiet and deadly as she turned to the shorter girl, her eyes flashing. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Rachel B. Berry! I needed that cd! How dare YOU!" Rachel screeched.

"Oh, _you _needed it. Well maybe so did I!" Quinn had to carefully keep her voice from morphing into a snarl at this point.

"How could you possibly need it more than I did?" Rachel said, lowering her voice from a screech to just loud talking. "I needed that cd for professional purposes. Something I don't think you'd," the girl stopped and seemed to look Quinn up and down for a moment, "possibly comprehend."

Quinn suddenly froze before a small, calm grin curled up the corners of her mouth. "Oh really? Maybe you've never tried being a model." She mimicked Rachel's look. "Hm," she hummed lightly, "although with a nose like that…. It's Quinn, by the way." And with that, she turned began to walk away.

*.*.*.*

Rachel POV:

_Well… the girl IS pretty enough to be a model, _said Rachel's inner monologue. _But my nose is perfect! She's just jealous that she doesn't have the range that I'm capable of because of my gorgeous (if not slightly above average) schnozz. _

Rachel then proceeded to turn around, albeit not as dramatically as she would have liked if she had had a proper audience, but still dramatic enough that she gained a few odd looks from the other patrons of the streets.

She boarded the subway, and went through the normal routine of going back to the apartment she and Kurt shared.

She unlocked the door to the apartment, ready to vent to Kurt about her absolutely _horrific _ day. What she was not expecting however was that when she walked through the door she would be greeted with the sight of Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine, kissing passionately on the couch.

"I am done with this!" she screamed, breaking the two out of their reverie. All she wanted to do was vent and eat low-fat, no carb, non dairy ice cream with Kurt, but NO! Nothing could go right for her today.

Kurt knocked calmly on the door. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Rachel said, trying to keep her voice steady. She must not have been doing a very good job because the next thing she knew, Kurt was in the room with her and holding her as she cried with the done-ness she was feeling.

Once the sobs had subsided a considerable amount, Rachel raised her head from Kurt's shoulder, and stared at him with red, puffy eyes. "Where's Blaine?" she asked.

"He went home, he has a big test tomorrow."

Rachel nodded and moved away from Kurt. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her worriedly.

"No, can we just watch some bad Lifetime television and maybe later?"

Kurt smiled and pulled her up, "I must warn you though, I'm a crier during those sappy dog films," he said with a chuckle.

*.*.*.*

Quinn POV:

Entering the small Italian restaurant and sliding into the booth where Santana and Brittany were already sitting with drinks in front of them, Quinn slammed her head onto her arms, groaning.

"…Quinn?" Brittany asked tentatively. "What's wrong?"

Quinn lifted her head up, her expression exhausted. "Long day. I'm sore from the clothes and my face hurts from getting all the gunk off, and Frannie wants me to get this cd, but when I went-" by the time she had finished telling the story of the girl and ending in her walking away, their food had arrived, Quinn with a large glass of wine in front of her (ordered by Santana).

"Good comeback," Santana appraised, "the hobbit sounds like an uppity bitch."

"God, she was."

Moving on to the subject of Brittany's cat, the dinner finished quietly, the girls going their separate ways. By the time Quinn got home, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open- the wine's effect, she supposed. She was out before she hit the bed, in a deep, dreamless sleep that would last till morning.

*.*.*.*

Tbc.

AN: This is an AU taking place in present day NYC.


End file.
